Splinter alliance
A splinter alliance is an alliance created by a group of members who leave, or split away from, another alliance usually due to differences in opinions or philosophies. List of splinter alliances (Alliance family trees) Example *Main alliance **Splinter alliance **Defunct alliance A *Allied Coalition of International Defense (merged into Obsidian Entente) **The Trade Federation (2nd) ***The Mafia ****The Immortals *Athens **Legions of the Eldar *Another Alliance <- (UNCE + Crimson Brigade (1st) + Veni, Vidi, Vici) **Independent Oceanic Nations (2nd) B */b/ **Northern Treaty Organization -> Elitist Global Superstructure ***The Confederacy (+ New Order of Independence) -> Carpe Diem ****The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) C *Christian Coalition of Countries **CROWN (merged into Christian Coalition of Countries) **Green Old Party **Team JESUS (merged into Sans Pareil) *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations **The Republic (2nd) **United Sovereign Brothers *Confederacy of Independent States (+ Imperial Military Union) -> Confederacy of Imperial States **Iunctus (from CIS2) **The Ravyns (from CIS1) ***The Circle of Icarus *Confederation of Organized Nations (merged into Independent Republic of Orange Nations) **Veritas Aequitas *Crimson Sun Empire (merged into United Purple Nations) **Avenguard Crusade D *Dark Nations Association **League of Extraordinary Nations -> Silence ***Central Allied Territories (merged into Oronica) ****Oronica E *(AoB Confederation + Shadow Council) -> The Shadowhood (+ GAT-ITEC) -> Echelon **IYAOYAS (from Echelon) *Elite Nations Alliance -> New Horizon Network (merged into Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics) **Cyber Nations Combatants -> Distinguished Lords of Pridia (+ Imperial Blue Covenant) -> Global Order of Darkness F *Farkistan **TotalFarkistan (+ Coalition of Legendary Defence) -> The Phoenix Federation ***Poison Clan (from TPF) *Forces of Annihilation **FORCE *FOK!-Alliance **iFOK!-Alliance G *Game informer Online Coalition **Meritocratic Union of Nations (merged into Gamer informer Online Coalition) **Viridian Entente (1st) ***The Brigade ***The Directorate -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ***Royal Dominion -> Viridian Entente (2nd) *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization **Order of Feudalistic Security ***Bushido *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense <- (Brotherhood of Soverign States + Cyber Nations Defense Initiative + Exion) **Purge *Grämlins **Kronos *Grand Global Alliance **BADGE **Coalition of Green/Dark/Defensive States ***Coalition of Legendary Defence (+ TotalFarkistan) -> The Phoenix Federation ****Poison Clan (from TPF) ***The Democratic Order ****Aqua Defense Initiative ****Synergia **Phoenix Rising *Green Protection Agency **Old Guard ***Genesis *Grey Council **Liberty and Life Commune **The Order Of The Black Rose H *HeroesOfGaming (1st) **Element -> The Dark Evolution (merged into Athens) ***HeroesOfGaming (2nd) ***Itova (from DE) -> HeroesOfGaming (3rd) ***Menotah (from DE) I *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (+ ICP) -> Socialist Workers Front **International Communist Party (+ ICSN)-> Socialist Workers Front ***Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations **Libertarian Socialist Federation ***Communist Party of CyberNations (+ Socialistic Empire) -> The International **Socialistic Revolution Initiative -> Socialistic Empire (+ Communist Party of CyberNations) -> The International L *League of Intelligent Humans **The Intelligentsia ***Browncoats ****Hegemony of Periphery States -> 57th Overlanders *****Federation of Unified Confederate Nations *League of Small Superpowers **Big Top Order ***The Circle of Icarus *LUEnited Nations **Prism Protection Front M *Maroon Allied Guardians <- (Organized Nations of Superiority + Team Allied Guardians Alliance) **Maroon Defense Coalition (merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) **Organized Nations of Superiority -> Confederation Of Radical Elites -> The Dominion (merged into Monos Archein) ***Mighty Armed States of Honor **United Sovereign Nations ***Monos Archein ****Arrow of Chiron (merged into Monos Archein) ****Aurora Borealis ****Tuatha De Danann ***National Organization of Neutrals ****WhatYouSeeIsWhatYouGet *****Angels of the Realm (merged into United Sovereign Nations) ***The Angelic Sanctuary ***The Brain *Mostly Harmless Alliance **Argent **The Family **Wootsauce *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance <- (Multi Colored Coalition Force + Cross-X Alliance) **The Sweet Oblivion N *National Alliance for Arctic Countries **Blue Turtle Alliance -> The Aquatic Brotherhood ***The (First) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from TAB) -> Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies -> Xanadu (merged into The Galactic Republic) ****The (Second) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from SPAAA) (merged into The Centurion Brotherhood) *New Imperial Prussian Order **The German Empire ***Republic of Aquisgrana ***The Sasori Initiative *New Polar Order **Commonwealth of International Nations *North Atlantic Treaty Organization **Zenith *Novus Orbus (merged into Invicta) **Invicta ***Andromeda (merged into Virdian Entente) ***Fallen Knights ***Meritokrati (merged into Invicta) *Nueva Vida **The Syndicate of New Sovereignty O *Orange Defense Network **Majestic Order of Orange Nations (+ Fear none Kill all) -> The Resistance ***The Prolific Empire ***The Triangle of Dominance **Orange Shadow Force (+ Atlantic Union) -> Atlantic Shadow Confederation (merged into Ragnarok) *Order of Defensive Security **Confederacy of Spartan Republics -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **International Democratic Assembly -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **Stoners Reeking Havoc -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *Organization of Imperial Nations (merged into Greenland Republic) **Sparta ***Big Biz *OTF Alliance -> Silence **The Real OTF -> 1 Touch Football *Overclockers UK **ICENI P *Pyramid Alliance (2nd) **Yellow Guard -> -BOLT- R *Ragnarok **Apocalypse -> Aeon (merged into Monos Archein) **Ascended Republic of Elite States **Eclipse **Epicurean *Random Insanity Alliance **Otaku Revolution **RI Nation S *Senatus Populusque Romanus (merged into Alpha Orionis) **Alpha Orionis (merged into Ragnarok) *South Arctic Empire (merged into Mostly Harmless Alliance) **Nebula-X (merged into Invicta) T *Tempest -> Hydra **SNAFU *The Axis **Prussian Federation -> Nordreich ***Norden Verein (from Nordreich) ***Western Imperium (from Nordreich) *The Centurion Brotherhood <- (Centurion Defense Cell + The Brotherhood) **Internet Superheroes -> Bel Air *The Federation (original) **The Republic (+ Sanctum) -> Atlantis ***The Federation ***Inertia (from Atlantis) ***Manticore (from Atlantis; merged into Hyperion) *The Legion **Byzantine Empire **Kaleidoscope (merged into Purple Alliance of WIN) **Valhalla *The Oasis **New Order of Independence -> Carpe Diem ***Alliance of Neutral Armadas (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) ***The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) **Sentinels of Unity and Liberty -> Sons of Liberty in Defiance (merged into International Defense Coalition) ***Fear none Kill all (from SOLID) (+ Majestic Order of Orange Nations) -> The Resistance ***United Socialist Alliance (from SOLID) (merged into the International) **Tri-Color Federation *The Order of Light **Ordinary Men Fighting Giants **Union of Democratic Communist States **New Era (merged into NATO) *The Order of the Paradox **Corporation of Educated Nations *The White Delegation **Crescent Moon Republic *The Templar Knights **The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (merged into MCB Alliance) U *United Purple Nations **United Trade Federation (merged into United Purple Nations) V *Vox Populi (2nd) **Cult of Justitia‎‎ **The Liquor Cabinet ***Rage Co. W *We Are Perth Army **Deck of Cards (+ State of Unified Nations) -> Fly (Merged into Athens) ***Deck of International Card Experts (from Fly) **Scotland Forever (Merged into We Are Perth Army) Category:Terms used in cybernations